How Did I Not Notice?
by jihaely
Summary: Challenge Story. One too nervous to notice things, one too shy to realize. Where were the fireworks? Don't flame the pairing. Written by Crazyemosrock.


Hinata sat down in defeat, a cloud of dust rising after. The sun was high and beating down merciless, her sweater had already begun sticking to her skin. She huffed and stood to retrieve the kunai that missed their target. The Hyuuga girl had been out in the training field since early that morning. She'd been trying to hit one of the three wooden poles with 5 kunai in a straight line, but she couldn't get the last two to line up correctly. And even worse, she missed lunch because she was so determined.

She replaced them in her kunai pouch and wiped her brow. The sky was cloudless and her skin was flushed as she headed back to the village.

By the time she reached Kurenai's house, she was panting and her mouth was immensely parched. She knocked on the door and stood aside under the shade. The door opened and Hinata jumped in surprise. "Yes Hinata?" Kurenai asked hurriedly. "Sensei, I was wondering…if you could help me train?" Kurenai looked behind her before turning back to the overheated Hyuuga. "I'm sorry Hinata, not today. I'm busy preparing for a mission." Hinata nodded and headed off to the barbecue to find Team 10. It would be too risky to try and ask Gai sensei for help.

"Are you…busy?" Hinata asked Ino Yamanaka 10 minutes later. "Busy? No! Just watching the boys stuff themselves." Ino replied with a smile. Hinata had joined Team 10 in lunch, but was worried that she had intruded. "Is there a specific reason? Did you need help with something?" She moved her face in closer to the timid girl's. "Y-yes, but I feel bad because…I needed Asuma sensei." Shikamaru grunted suddenly, making Hinata jump back. Chouji said something, but it was muffled by the food in his mouth. "He said, 'Don't worry about Shikamaru, he's just still sad.'" "O-oh. Sorry." Hinata said. She stood and bowed. "Thank you. I'll leave now." She smiled politely before leaving the restaurant.

A while later she stood in front of Kakashi Hatake's apartment. She leaned forward and knocked. There was no reply or reaction. She held her fist over the door, hesitant to knock again. She knocked and stepped back. Hinata looked down and noticed a piece of paper on the welcome mat. She picked it up and scanned it quickly. "Visitor, I'm out. – Kakashi" "Byakugan!" Hinata scanned the small apartment frantically. It was indeed empty. But maybe Kakashi sensei was back and forgot about this note? She headed off to Ichiraku's.

"That's my bowl, dobe." "Ow teme! Did you have to hit me?" Sasuke scowled and hit Naruto again. "Teme! That hur-Look! It's Hinata-chan!" Naruto stood and waved wildly in Hinata's direction. When she arrived to the stand she sat down, two chairs from Naruto. "H-hi Naruto. Um…ah…have you seen Kakashi sensei anywhere?" "Naruto's smile faded and his eyebrows came together. "Don't hurt your brain, dobe. He went on a mission last night." Naruto's smile returned. "Oh yeah! I forgot." He dug into his ramen bowl, halting the conversation. Hinata looked around nervously. "Maybe Sakura-san could help me instead?" She thought to herself aloud in a hushed tone. "Sasuke shifted in his seat as though it was very uncomfortable. "Uchiha-san?...what's wrong?" Hinata asked in genuine concern. "Where's Sakura-san?" She added. "Sakura went on the mission with Kakashi. They won't be back for two weeks." Hinata stood and bowed to the boys. "Thank you for your help…Sasuke, Naruto." She turned and squeaked as she bumped into Temari. "Sorry…" Temari smiled and said "No problem, Hyuuga." She then walked over to take a seat next to Naruto. Hinata took notice of Sasuke getting up and walking away before she herself left.

Hinata walked on through the village, determined to find someone to help her with her training. Even if it was over 90 degrees in the shade. Even if she had to go to Neji's and…no. She wouldn't ask him or his crazy team for help, even though she needed it.

"Hey! Watch out!!"

Hinata quickly moved aside, but felt something run into her leg. "No!" Konohamaru shouted as the cat ran off. "S-sorry guys." She apologized and bent to brush her legs off. "Are you still chasing after cats?" "Yes! We're really good at it now but Konohamaru always does something so we can't get a higher ranked mission." Moegi told her, tapping him on the back. "How can you guys run around in this heat?" she questioned curiously. "Ehhh" Konohamaru scratched the back of his head and grinned. "I guess we're used to it." "Yeah, used to it." Udon repeated. "Why are you out in the heat Miss Hyuuga?" Moegi asked sweetly. "I'm looking for someone to train with me. A teacher that isn't busy." The three laughed loudly at her answer though she couldn't find anything funny about it. "Iruka sensei is at The Academy doing some last minute things. If he's not busy after, you can ask him." Konohamaru said, still trying to catch his breath. Hinata nodded and walked off towards her old school. She could hear Konohamaru and his friends laughing.

There was a knock on Iruka's door and he jumped, accidently marking a paper wrong. Oh well. "Come in!" He called. The door opened and Hinata Hyuuga stood in the doorway. "Iruka sensei?" She asked, walking over to the front of his desk. "Iruka is fine; I haven't been your teacher for years now." He smiled at her. She nodded and blushed. From the heat? "Hinata, is there something you needed?" he asked, slightly worried that something bad had happened. "Umm…I just need some help training." She paused and looked away. "And?" "And I tried going to all of the other teachers but everyone was busy or gone. Even Kakashi sensei!" she cried loudly, turning back to Iruka. "Can you please help me?" "Yes Hinata, calm down. Just let me finish these tests." Hinata nodded and sat down.

"Ok Hinata, you need to use more of your chakra to force a path you want the kunai to take." The shy Hyuuga gave Iruka a look. "Just trust me." He whispered, patting her on the back and walking away. She grumbled and wiped her forehead before taking a stance and letting go. She exerted her chakra a little more when she got to the fourth and fifth kunai. When she finished, she stood and turned nervously to look at Iruka.

"Iruka sensei? Did it work like you said?" She asked, her cheeks flushed from the still death beating sun. "Very good Hinata! It worked perfectly fine." Iruka praised clapping his hands. "Now that you've gotten that down, shouldn't you be getting ready for the Fireworks Festival?" Hinata stared at Iruka. "Is there something wrong?" He questioned, contemplating if she ever gave him a look like that before. "I think you have your days messed up sensei! The festival is tomorrow." She laughed brightly at her teacher's mistake "Huh? I swear I thought it was tonight…hmm." He put his chin in his hand and turned. "Is there a reason you were reminded of the festival? Iruka sensei?" Hinata asked shyly as she fixed her hair, it was still plastered onto her neck.

"Yes actually." He turned back to her, smiling crookedly. "I was wondering if you had an escort for the festival. I've been so busy that no one's bothered to ask me. I finally got the chance to ask you." He sighed deeply. "This sounds bad doesn't it?" Hinata almost fainted, but not from the heat. She tried to shake her head. Finding it too difficult, she tried speaking. "N-no, not at all…Iruka sensei." Iruka walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders to keep her steady. "Let's get you out of the sun now that you've mastered your technique." He started at a slow, even pace and she followed. "And remember that tomorrow; I'll be your escort, you won't have to call me 'sensei' ok?" Hinata nodded weakly and rested her head against his shoulder. Iruka sighed and took her home only like a good shinobi can do.

"Wait here please." The Hyuuga servant took a step back before turning and walking briskly down a hall. Iruka looked around the front room, trying to keep busy until Hinata was ready. "Umino san?" Iruka turned in sudden surprise, he was sure that Hinata's rooms were further away. "Miko! That's not my escort! I can't believe this. Geez, you made me rush my preparations for my old teacher!" Hanabi yelled angrily before stomping back down the hall, half-tied obi trailing after. "I'm sorry, but could you wait a little longer?" The servant, Miko, bowed in apology and hurried off down another hall.

"Iruka Umino." Iruka spun around, surprised again, this time by Hiashi Hyuuga. "Yes sir?" He asked, a little worried. He was just taking Hinata to the Fireworks Festival. "Why are you escorting Hinata to the festival? Didn't someone else already ask you, an adult maybe?" Hiashi asked, eyes strangely going dark. "Um…no sir. I was too busy and Hinata had no escort. I asked her." Iruka stated simply. "And your daughter _is_ an adult." "Yeah, a _younger than me_ adult." Iruka thought. Hiashi's back got a little straighter and he grunted in the direction of a hallway. Iruka turned yet again.

Hinata walked in the front room slowly, so as not to trip maybe? She wore a lavender kimono with small rising suns imprinted along every hem. Her obi was royal purple. Miko or an older servant must have helped her with her hair. It was in a set of buns with two pins going through it and some hair fell free to frame her face. Iruka walked over to her and bowed in respect. "Hinata, you look very beautiful." Hinata blushed more brightly than ever on accord of her father being in the same room. "Have fun at the festival Hinata. Your sister will be there late." He eyed Iruka suspiciously before adding "And be careful, always be on your guard." Hinata nodded in response and took Iruka's held out arm, heading for the door. "Have fun!" Miko yelled loudly as they left.

"I'm sorry we're so early." Iruka apologized to Hinata who was currently observing the empty grounds, save for the food stands. "It's okay." She told him, brushing away the fact that no one she knew was here. Except Anko and Neji. Well, she didn't really know them. Iruka tapped her on the shoulder, she had wondered away while looking around. "Why don't we just go watch the fireworks from the Academy? It's a better view from over there anyways." He told her, trying to smile and show that he wasn't nervous. Because he shouldn't be, right?

"That would be nice…Iruka." Her answer was hesitant but sure. She stared up at the sky, it was clouding over quickly. The fireworks might not be seen. She looked up to Iruka who was also taking time in looking at the sky. She smiled inwardly at the…cuteness? "Yes." She thought, it was cute that he wanted to not watch the fireworks with her. She wrapped her hands around one of his arms and started walking. He followed before stepping forward to lead.

Hinata stepped aside as Iruka unlocked the door to the main building in the Academy. The door swung open and Iruka went inside, Hinata following after. She walked behind him, keeping her eyes trained onto the back of his head. For some crazy wild reason, she kept wondering what if…what if she wasn't so shy and took chances like everybody else. Then she wondered what those thoughts even meant, seeing as she was imperfectly perfectly fine with herself.

"Hinata." Iruka's hands held her at her shoulders. "You almost walked into me!" he said, smiling. "What are you thinking about?" What was she thinking about? "Just some…things. Things." She gave him one of his smiles. The one that said "I'm not nervous, I'm just nervous." He held her hand; it was cold though the night was warm. "If we stand by the window, we'll actually be able to see the fireworks" he stated, "If it's not too cloudy." She finished for him.

There was an air of emotion surrounding them, hesitation contributing the most. Hinata was blushing furiously uncontrollably and hard. She walked closer to the window, until her breath was hitting the glass; foggy carbon dioxide. Iruka followed suit and came up behind her. He cleared his throat, trying to find a comfortable place to stand near her. He settled for standing to her left, not as close to the glass as she was but close enough to her.

The Hyuuga brought a hand to her forehead. "Um…Iruka? These pins are making it hard to think. I think I'm getting a headache." She gave him a hopeful look as she backed away from the glass. "What do you suppose I do?" He asked, unsure of what she was asking. "Do you want me to take you home?" This wasn't really what he was expecting. Not for her either. "No." She spoke the words slowly, was she unsure of herself too? "Can you just…assist me in taking them out?" She asked. "Sure, I can do that." Iruka answered, flustered.

Hinata turned her back to him. He lifted his hand to the first pin and left it hovering there. This was awkward. She reached up and moved his hand to hold the pin. Way too awkward. He pulled at the silver pin until it slid out. Two of her buns fell apart and down her back. She let go of his hand and dropped it to her side. He removed the second pin and held them in his hand. She turned back around to face him, her hair falling messily around her face.

"Thank you." She whispered. They were so close to each other that Hinata's blush spread across her face. She could feel the body heat radiating off Iruka. She desperately tried to stop herself from leaning into him but found she couldn't. She moved closer than close to him, her chest touching his. She succeeded in not blushing anymore from the thought of that alone. "You're welcome…" He murmured back. Who would make the first move? Hinata's hands fell onto Iruka's shoulders.

She leaned into him on her toes. Her pale eyes were locked with his brown ones. Iruka's arms snaked around her and she couldn't fight the warmth. "How come I never noticed?" He questioned himself looking down into her face. He dipped his head down and gently pressed his lips to hers. Then she went limp in his arms.

Hinata's eyelids fluttered open and she sat up in her bed. She peeked outside the window and fell back on the bed. "What?" She thought aloud. Then she shot back up and ran her hands through her hair. It was slightly mussed from sleep, but the wax was washed out and she could tell someone had brushed it.

"Oh!" she said in surprise as she recalled her thoughts. She had kissed Iruka sensei! She had kissed him then fainted!! She blushed, embarrassed to have ruined such a moment. "Hinata?" Miko called through her door. "I'm up!" She called back. Hinata sighed and fell back into her pillows. Happiness only lasted for a short while; she would take what she had. "I'm going to check on your sister, she hasn't woken up yet and she's normally an early riser." Miko said through the door before heading down the hall.

"One too nervous to notice things, one too shy to realize. She's got a headache and he, a shaking hand. Happiness lasts for those who nurture it."


End file.
